Little Talks
by rochesters
Summary: After his misadventure (and subsequent falling out with Jim) on Goa III, McCoy has a chat with his parents. (Set in Between Two Points)


**Little Talks**  
By Rochesters

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

He knows that he should comm his parents before taking a shower and if his mother ever found out, she will have his hide as soon as he gets back to Earth.

Rose McCoy is stubborn woman and does not easily forget things. He is her only child – her baby, as she says – and loves to remind McCoy about that as often as possible, despite his protests of being an adult.

As he walks into his quarters, McCoy decides to take that shower despite the possibility of facing her wrath because he feels absolutely disgusting – in a literal and figurative sense. He goes to his couch, where he toes off his boots and dumps them on the floor.

His socks, despite the best efforts, are no longer white, but an unattractive shade of gray. McCoy makes a face as he takes them off, knowing that they will go in the trash. He pulls off his shirt and bunches it up with his socks, followed by his pants. He pads around his quarters with his dirty clothes in hand and dumps them into the trash compactor near his desk before heading off to the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

McCoy takes his time getting cleaned up, relishing the hot water beating down on his sore body and the fact that his teeth actually feel clean thanks to a fresh toothbrush and floss. He shaves off the facial hair that has accumulated during his stay on Goa III and is briefly reminded of how he looked when he first joined Starfleet.

And first met Jim.

_Jim,_ McCoy thinks in sadness. He knows that he screwed up, _really_ screwed up, and the doctor let his sometimes explosive temper get the best of him. McCoy said some ugly things to his best friend, knowing that they would get the captain to shut his trap.

And that his words would upset Jim because McCoy wanted to retaliate and lash out at his best friend for acting like an ass.

With a sigh, McCoy leaves the bathroom and rummages around his bedroom for something comfortable to wear. He finds an old University of Mississippi shirt and a pair of sweatpants, forgoing underwear as he pulls them on his body.

"Computer," McCoy says as he walks back into the main room of his quarters, where his PADD is lying on his desk, "what is the local time in Atlanta, Georgia?"

As he sits down at his desk, the computer replies back, "The current time in Atlanta, Georgia, Earth will be 07:45AM at the sound of the tone." He hears the tone and figures that his parents, who are early risers, will be awake and expecting to hear from their son any minute.

He had decided on the way back to his quarters that he would not mention his brush with death (unless that Vulcan had said something…which McCoy hopes isn't the case). The doctor doesn't have the energy to quell his mother's hysterics and he wants to make this conversation as brief as possible.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy!" scolds his mother as her face appears on the screen of his PADD. Her fierce brown eyes are narrowed behind her glasses and her lips are pinched together in exasperation. "We were expecting to hear from you an hour ago! Where in the hell have you been?"

"Rose, leave him alone," he hears his father grumble. It sounds like he's shuffling around the kitchen, probably in search of coffee.

His mother looks off screen, her brow furrowed. "David, I'm his mother, in case you have forgotten," she argues, shaking her head.

"I haven't forgotten, Rosie. In fact, you remind me every goddamn day!"

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain, mister!"

McCoy stares at the PADD as he listens to his parents bicker back and forth, almost like he never left home. He shakes his head in silent disbelief and runs a hand through his damp hair as he watches them go at it. _It's amazing you two haven't killed each other after all these years_, he thinks.

Despite all evidence to the contrary, the McCoy's have a loving marriage and bicker for the sake of bickering. It used to drive McCoy up a wall when he was younger, but now the sound of their voices is comforting. He props his chin up on his fist and just listens for a while before deciding enough is enough. "Ma," he finally says.

Of course they don't hear him. McCoy can see his father padding around by the counter, wearing the same plaid robe he's worn for years (and refuses to get rid of ) and holding a mug of coffee. His salt and pepper hair is mussed up from sleep and he is waving his wife off with his free hand.

"Woman, I will do as I please!" David McCoy snaps before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ma!" McCoy calls again and he's ignored. "Ma…_dammit_…MOM!" He starts flicking the PADD, trying to get her attention. "Earth to mom!"

She turns around in a huff and rolls her eyes. "What Leonard?"

"Jesus," he whispers, placing his face in his hands in frustration. "I'm back."

"Honey, I can't hear you when you mumble."

McCoy lifts his head and repeats, "I'm back."

"I can see that," Rose replies. "You look tired, baby. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Rose! He's been stranded on a planet in the middle of who knows where! Do you really think that sleep was on his mind?" David bellows.

"Be quiet and drink your coffee, old man!" Rose retorts. She turns back to McCoy and smiles sweetly. "Well honey?"

McCoy rolls his eyes. "What dad said."

"What's your girlfriend going to think?" asks Rose.

"She was there, Ma."

"You look like an old man at thirty-three," Rose continues on. "You're a doctor, Leonard. You should know better than the rest of us to take better care of yourself."

"Ma, I'm fine," McCoy huffs. "And I do take care of myself."

"Rosie, leave the boy alone," David says as he sits down next to McCoy's mother. "Hi son. Is this crazy old broad bothering you?"

McCoy shakes his head. "No dad."

"David, look at your son. He looks exhausted."

"Did you not hear me earlier? He's been stranded on a planet!"

"You would think that they would let him rest."

McCoy groans. "I just got back, okay? I haven't had a chance to sleep," he explains, tracing his thumb over the edges of the PADD.

"And what does Jim think of all this?" Rose prattles on. She probably notices the expression on McCoy's face because she's seen it plenty of times.

It's the look reserved for when McCoy doesn't want to talk about certain subjects. He knows he's done it since he was a child and will continue to do it until the day he dies.

Instead of a verbal answer, McCoy just shrugs.

"Honey, did you and Jim get into a fight?"

"Rose, he doesn't want to talk about it. Look at him!"

"Hush you."

McCoy squeezes his eyes shut. "Can we talk about something else," McCoy begs. "Anything else."

"When are we going to meet your girlfriend?" Rose questions with a piqued look on her face.

McCoy snorts, knowing that she was just itching to bring that up. "Ma…"

"Honey, you haven't dated anyone seriously since you joined the Academy and between you gallivanting off in space and being too busy to talk to your mama, I don't think I'll ever live to see my future grandchildren!"

"For fuck's sake," McCoy and David groan at the same time.

"Language!"

McCoy rolls his eyes. "Ma, I told you –" He hears the chime at his door and for a moment is confused of who it could be. "Just give me a second."

"Leonard!"

"Ma, one second!" He growls as he stands up and walks over the door as the chime rings again. McCoy wonders if it's Jim coming by to finish what they started on Goa III (though McCoy highly doubts that and figures that the captain is sulking). He presses on the speaker and as he's about to ask who it is and if they could please go away, he hears _her_ voice, soft and warm.

"It's me."

McCoy lets out a sigh of relief and opens the door immediately. He pulls Christine into his arms, surprising her and some of the occupants of the hallway, and rests his chin on the top of her head. "Thank god," he breathes.

"Wow," Christine giggles as she pulls away to get a good look at him. "Everything okay?"

"Leonard! Leonard, where did you go?" his mother's voice calls from the PADD. "I'm your mother, Leonard McCoy. You come back here right now!"

McCoy groans over the sound of his mother's voice and buries his head in Christine's hair. After a moment and the sound of his mother's shrill voice, McCoy stalks back over to his desk and snaps, "Dammit, I'm right here!"

"I'm your mother, Leonard McCoy! Not one of your nurses, so watch that smart mouth of yours!" she reprimands, pointing a finger at him.

His father is rolling his eyes as he drinks his morning coffee and by the looks of it, doesn't plan on stepping in.

McCoy looks at Christine, helplessly, and throws his hands up in defeat. "A little help?" he asks.

"Leonard, who's there?"

"Someone," he replies back.

"Who?"

"Just _someone_, ma!" he replies as he stands up to address Christine. "They want to meet you," he says quietly.

Christine raises a brow and nods. "Oh?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," McCoy quickly adds, suddenly feeling nervous.

The last woman he introduced his parents to was Jocelyn. That ended in disaster and practically scarred McCoy for life until Christine came along.

He finds that he does want Christine to meet his parents, as much as one can meet over a vidcomm. He knows that his parents will love her because everyone loves Christine and her naturally sunny deposition. He wants his parents to see that he's happy and that there is life after his divorce.

McCoy watches Christine's reaction and feels a sense of relief as she nods. "Are you sure?" he asks dumbly as she walks over to him.

"You've already had to suffer through Trevor," she whispers, pressing her lips to his cheek.

McCoy nods over his mother's inquiries to where he is now and casts a scowl in the direction of the PADD. "But these are my parents," he reasons.

"And I'm sure they are lovely," Christine replies pulling up another chair.

McCoy sighs and sits back down, greeted by his mother's scowl.

"There you are!" she exclaims, earning a dramatic eye roll from her husband and son. "Who was there?"

"Christine," McCoy nervously answers, eyeing Christine who is settling in next to him.

"The girlfriend?" his mother whispers. She nudges her husband, who appears to be suddenly interested in the conversation.

McCoy nods. "Yeah Ma," he grumbles. He chews on his lower lip and casts a nervous glance at Christine who gives him a reassuring smile. "The girlfriend."

"Well, is she still there, so?" asks David.

"Yeah," he answers. "Do you want to meet her?"

"What kind of question is that, Leonard?" his mother exclaims. "Of course we want to meet her!"

Christine presses her lips together, trying to hold back laughter. She touches his arm and caresses his skin, squeezing it gently.

"Okay, but you have to _promise_ not to embarrass me!" McCoy demands, giving his parents an accusatory glance.

"Leonard!" all three of them exclaim.

He relents and turns the PADD so that Christine and him are sharing the screen. "Ma, dad – this is Christine Chapel," he drawls.

His parents stare at Christine for a moment, probably baffled as to how she ended up with their son. Christine gives them a little wave and says, "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you both. Leonard has told me a lot about you."

His mother is tickled. "Well aren't you the prettiest little thing? David, isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen? Look at her!"

"How the hell did you end up with Leonard?" his dad asks, perplexed.

"DAD!" McCoy shouts.


End file.
